the Modifying Apprentice
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: what if the Agent Xero and Lacy Shadows entered Yen Sid's workshop?
1. Thru the Mirror

**A/N: told in Yen Sid's P.O.V.**

**The Modifying Apprentice**

**By Dr. John Smith**

I was working late in my workshop when I heard a thump. As I went to check out what happened, what was running through my mind was the return of my Apprentice, the mouse.

As soon as I got to the hall I saw my magic mirror had lured two young females from their homes through means of trickery. They sat there with looks of confusion and fear, but from the looks of them I saw two important beings. One named Agent Xero; she is a master of disguise, and quick when it comes to witty retorts and mischief. The other goes by Lacy Shadows; the girl born from science, once one of Xero's personas she was brought to life by an insane scientist by the name of Dr. Acula.

As they stared in fear I gave them some reassuring words "no need to fear dear children, I will not hurt you, now why not explain what happened."

**And this is where it closes for chapter one, because I ran out of ideas. Also agent zero and lacy shadows are from a pilot cartoon called "the Modifyers" give it a watch. I also did the epic mickey rout by having them go to his workshop through a mirror. Anyways muffins for all**


	2. the Wizard's Tale

**The Modifying Apprentice**

**By Dr. John Smith**

As the girls sat there in shock Yen Sid took this time to get them to his study. Once in the study Yen Sid sat in front of the two and began to speak, "now young ladies. How did you get here?" Xero once calmed and adjusted to her surroundings, responded "we were in the training hall when the mirror went from an image of us to… well your workshop." Yen Sid pondered this and smiled "it seems my magic mirror is playing tricks again." That remark confused Lacey "what do you mean again?"

Yen Sid left the room and a few minutes later returned with a large, dusty book. He dropped the book in front of the girls, "the tales of Wasteland?" Xero read aloud. Yen Sid sat and opened the book and began telling them the tale "Not too long ago my magic mirror had lured a curious being into my workshop, he along with the help of his older brother saved a world known as Wasteland." Lacey and Xero marveled at the tale, causing Lacey to ask, "Who was the intruder?" Yen Sid smiled "a young troublemaker by the name of Mickey Mouse." At this moment their jaws were at the floor and they both said in unison "Mickey Mouse?" to which he nodded. He closed up the book and snapped his finger, to the girls surprise a broom stick came running to Yen Sid. He handed the broom stick the book and gave instructions "now take this back to the library and put it back on the mantel piece."

Yen Sid had brought them back to the area of the magic mirror "now you will go back to your realm and I will make sure the mirror never bothers you or plays tricks on you again." He picked Xero up and helped her through the mirror, but Lacey stood firm and refused to go "young child I must insist you go back to your universe." Lacey looked up at him "no, I don't want to go back, it's boring and I hate it." She was on the verge of throwing a fit. Yen Sid narrowed his eyes as if he was looking at Mickey once again, "Young lady, I order you to return to your universe." He said in a soft but firm and scary tone. Lacey looked down and turned to the Mirror "but?" she asked, but before she could finish he pointed his finger to the mirror, and thus she jumped through.

Once both girls were gone he cast a spell keeping them from ever returning to his workshop. He placed his magic hat on the pedestal and covered it with the glass case, "my dear I must find out why the mirror lures people to my work shop." As he said that he heard a familiar sound, the dreaded thud. As he went to check on who it was he was surprised to see a small lavender unicorn shaking, looking at her surroundings, Yen Sid's thoughts raced once more '_not again_'

**So this story draws to an end, but did you like the twist? muffins for those who read the whole story. I may wright a sequel entitled "Twilights other Teacher"**


End file.
